custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Abbi
Abbi served as the Protector of Fire on Okoto about seven-hundred years before Narmoto. She was one of the few female Protectors of Fire. She was succeeded by her daughter. History Early Life Like all Protectors of Fire, Abbi was born to Anon and Sena. She was the only child of Protector Anon, so all his attention of training was on her. She was a prodigy, mastering various forms of combat, but preferring archery above all else. She learned the Prophecy of Heroes and of Ekimu and Makuta. When her father died when she was twenty, she took up the mantle of Protector and did her duty, her weapon of choice being the Blaze Bow. Protector of Fire At the age of twenty-two, she took a husband by the name of Durak. With him they had one daughter, by the name of Sera. Despite her duty to Okoto, she loved her husband and daughter above all else, spending as much time with them as possible. She and the other Protectors faced many enemies together. One of them were a group of Okotan Terrorists who threatened to destroy several villages across the island. After a few months of tracking them, they managed to ambush the group and arrest them. They were tried in a court of law and sentenced to fifteen years in prison. When she was thirty-five, an ancient group of pirates emerged from the underground: the Skull Raiders. Ekimu, Makuta and the Protectors had stopped them previously thousands of years ago. They attacked the capitol of the Region of Fire, Abbi's own home. The other Protectors quickly came to her aid and fought them off. During the conflict, however, the unthinkable happened. The Protector of Jungle of that time was killed in battle by a Skull Raider. Taken over by emotion, Duran, the Protector of Earth killed the Raider, even though Abbi told him not to. After they drove the Skull Raiders back to their caves, she noticed a change in the Protector of Earth, as he turned to darker due to the death of the Protector of Jungle. Abbi later discovered that she and the Protector of Earth had been in love. After that he walked way, not to be seen again. Death One day, when she was sixty-nine, the crazed former Protector of Earth, now insane, attacked her in her home. Despite her old age, she and her daughter were able to fight Duran off. The confrontation went out into the street where several homes were destroyed. Abbi managed to blast his arm off which held his sword, but he fired a sharp gem at her that cut straight through her chest, fatally wounding her. She fell to the ground, close to death. He was about to kill her when Sera jumped down with a sword and fought off the attacker. The battle ended when Sera severed the former Protector's head, killing him. After it was over, she and her father ran over to Abbi, who was seconds from death. In her last moments, she passed on the mantle of Protector to Sera by giving her the Mask of Fire and thanked the both of them for making her life amazing. She then passed away in their arms, gone into the night, and at peace. Legacy After she died, memorial services were held for her. Her body was buried in the Region of Fire. When Sera got married and had children, she named her second child, a daughter, after her mother, Abbi. She told both her children stories of Abbi, Protector of Fire, and how she bravely defended their homeland from evil, and defended their mother and grandfather from the forces of evil. As with all Protectors of Fire, a statue of her was erected in the Region of Fire. Abilities and Traits Abbi was a very light-hearted and friendly girl. She liked everyone she met, only ever hating a few in her lifetime. She loved her husband Durak from the moment she met him, them getting married six months after they met. The birth of her daughter brought a flood of joy to their lives, she being her light. As Protector of Fire, she could control, create and absorb fire. Mask and Tools Abbi's Mask of Fire was crafted thousands of years ago by Ekimu. With it she can control and create fire. It has been passed down through the ages. Abbi's signature weapon was the Blaze Bow, which she used to shoot rapid fire projectiles. She also carried a Tonfa. Appearances *''Lost in the Dark'' - Appears in a flashback Trivia *Abbi started as a red version of Vizuna before becoming her own character. Gallery I39 Abbi1.JPG I39 Abbi2.JPG I39 Abbi3.JPG I39 Abbi4.JPG I39 Abbi5.JPG I39 Abbi6.JPG Category:Protectors Category:Fire Category:Generation 2 Category:Okoto Category:Okotan